


The cat with green eyes

by zenos



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenos/pseuds/zenos
Summary: This is a short lapidot cat au story I wrote in class to practice dialogue and scenes





	The cat with green eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I'm not the best at writing but I hope you guys like it!

The blue short-hair trotted her way through the forest watching all the birds fly by.  The Russian blue stopped for a second to sniff at the flowers until she heard rustling coming from the bushes in front of her.  She crouched down belly brushing the ground and slowly made her way towards the rustling without making a sound.  The Russian was about to pounce on what ever was making the noise in the bushes,  but instead a cat came tumbling out and crashed into her.  The blue hair cat let out a groan and opened her eyes to see what just crashed into her.  She looked up and found a brown and tan spikey-hair she cat.  The Russian let out a gasp when she locked eyes on the she cat and noticed her amazing pair of bright emerald green eyes.  
   "Oh my stars! I'm so sorry for crashing into you like that",  stammered the tan she cat with a high pitched, nasally voice. The spikey-hair cat quickly got off of the Russian while still apologizing.  
  "It's okay, what were you even doing in there in the first place? " Asked the blue hair cat while slowly sitting up.  
   "Oh! I was trying to catch a mouse before it ran off, but I ended up tripping over a rock." Said the yellow she cat with a pink tint to her cheeks.  
   "Hmm... What's your name anyways? I've never seen you out here before", asked the Russian with curiosity.  
   "My name is Peridot!" She chirped "What about you? "  
   "The name's Lapis, Lapis Lazuli",  responded the blue she cat.  
   "That's a very pretty name Lapis. Would you like to go to the flower meadow with me? " Asked Peridot with a smile.  
   "Thanks", Lapis responded while blushing.          
   "I have nothing better to do so I guess I could go with you." Said Lapis while standing up.  
   "Great." Peridot yelled while her eyes lit up. "Follow me", she said with a pep in her step.  
Lapis and Peridot chatted with each other on their way to the flower meadow,  both enjoying each other's company.


End file.
